Mark Johnson H. Crafters
"My name, is Mark. I am 33 years old." -Mark Description "The Resistor, the Chosen, and the Enlightened. He is the one who started everything, and ends it." - Initial Description "He's the one who discovered Legendarians, 3 Hidden Dimensions, and a lot of stuff!" - Secondary Description ''"My name's Mark. Mark Johnson Crafters. You might have heard my name before the Unovia Accident as the President of Humans. I was the mayor of Destroia. Nice to meet you." '' - Mark's Greeting ''"An adventurer with a pure heart, he seeks adventure, science and magic at the same time! Kinda reminds you of Dr. Doom, right? Oh. Well, he didn't turn evil like him, but he has a Power Forme which makes his height 1 feet shorter, but more powerful. He has also been killed 7 times. Would you believe in that? Maybe not. Here. A message from Station 15 and Fortress 2." ''- Letter from ??? ''"Mark Johnson Crafters is a guy with a pure heart, clear eyes, and a mad scientist. However, he has been killed 7 times. He now rests at a hammock, as a Captain of a cruise liner similar to the RMS Titanic, named RMS Explorer." ''- Third Description Information Born in a small town in the year 2001, he was abducted to Minecraftia in 2013. After getting cursed, he explored the whole planet of Minecraftia, hoping to find a suitable home. 2028, he found one, at last. But it was inhabited by other humans. He decides to make it a city, hence Destroia. He was elected mayor. He was sort of happy, and went to science. Not until July 30, 2031. 2031, he got lots of friends, and more "samples of DNA." Then, he learns that exposure to a certain element called Xtermirite gave him more intellegence, and a mark signifys that he is no longer human. He names this new species Legendarians. Some months later, he finds 3 dimensions, Unovia, Orisis, and Lev respectively. He created 5 stone portals in a forest, the middle leading to Destroia. An event destroys all portals, as well as Unovia. 2034, after 8 deaths, he is now a Captain of an old ship he onced dreamed to sail with. He now rests in a hammock, 33 years old. He now servers as the lookout for pirates, a leader for a small resistance group, and an advisor for 4 people which seems to have dentinied to be each other. Power Forme Mark has a Power Forme, unlike the other Legendarians. His Power Forme makes him look like a student, with powers. His abilities double; from simple spellcasting into a doublecast. His weapons change from simple knives into a huge broadsword. Nothing else is known about this, except that Superlia Enchancia, codenamed SA-183, can kill Ravok. Friends Although lacking proof, he does recognize almost everyone as friends. But these people are the "friends" that he helps all the time, or was. *Ruby Myar Jones and her Family *Steven *The Family of North Category:Legendarians Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Fighter